Queen Of Hollywood
by Bookworm810
Summary: Kikyo left her hometown, family & boyfriend to follow her dream of stardom. Returning for said boyfriend's wedding to her younger sister, she is well on her way to living her dream but at what cost? Contains adult themes. Songfic.


**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha' belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and not me. I do not own the characters either. In short, the only thing in this story that is mine is the plot. As for the song Queen of Hollywood', that belongs to the Corrs and Atlantic Records. Do we all understand now? Good, on with the story.**

**QUEEN OF HOLLYWOOD**

It's strange where a person's life can take them. In some ways I am living the life I always wanted, but right now part of me can't help but wish things had been different. But I guess that's to be expected isn't it? I a mean, after all, here I am at me younger sister's wedding, acting as her Maid of Honour as she marries my ex-boyfriend. It's only natural to be a little jealous isn't it? Not that I regret the way my life has turned out. Really, I don't. I don't.

_She drove a long way through the night  
From an urban neighbourhood  
She left her mother in a fight  
For a dream misunderstood  
And her friends they talk on corners  
They could never comprehend_

My name is Kikyo Higurashi. Remember that name, because it'll be everywhere and be known by everyone one day, I promise. I grew up in a neighbourhood not far from the church Kagome and Inuyasha are currently getting married in. Just your typical urban neighbourhood really, nothing special. Not poor, not rich, just pretty much average. Me and my sister Kagome were always close growing up. She's barely a year younger than me, and our mother wanted us both to start school together, so we'd never really been apart for that long growing up. We even had the same group of friends, kids from our neighbourhood who we grew up with. Kagome and our friends were all happy with that life but not me. I wanted more, and as I grew that lead me to one fight after another with my mother, who didn't approve of my dreams. She thought they were unreasonable, wanted me to go to college and get a good job, find a nice man and settle down to raise kids like she did, but I didn't want that life. I wanted so much more, but my mother just couldn't understand that, and after one peculiarly bad fight just after I graduated from high school, when I refused to go to the college my mother had signed me up for, I finally packed up and left. I know my departure caused all kinds of gossip within my so-called friends. They never really got me either.

_But there was always something different  
In the way she held a stare  
And the pictures that she painted  
Were of glamour and of flair  
And her boyfriend though he loved her  
Knew he couldn't quite forfill  
He could never meet her there_

I was never happy being normal, I didn't want that life. I wanted to be great, and I always knew I would be. I wanted to be the world's most famous actress, and star in movies in Hollywood. A world of light and glamour and fame, that's what I wanted and I was determined to do everything in my power to achieve it. No matter what the cost. And so I packed up my things into my old beat up car I'd brought off one of my cousins after they lost their licence for drunk driving and left, never to return if need be. Until recently I never looked back, there was no point, the life I wanted could never be found here and I knew that.

There was only one thing I regretted about leaving, and that was that my boyfriend of three years and first love Inuyasha wouldn't come with me. I asked him to, but after thinking it over for a couple of days, he regretfully turned me down. I wanted to be angry about that, but I found I couldn't, not when it so clearly hurt him too. But as he said at the time, what we wanted in life was just too different. I wanted to fly to the stars, while he wanted to take after his father and elder brother and become a police officer. He felt that he would be holding me back if he came with me, and I in turn would make it that much harder for him to fulfil his own dreams. It saddened me, but I accepted it. We all have to sacrifice things for our dreams, and while his dreams may have been so much smaller and more limited than mine they were still his dreams and it was not my place to say anything against them. Out loud anyway. I still felt he could do so much more with his life.

_She's never gonna be like the one before  
She read it in her stars that there's something more  
No matter what it takes no matter how she breaks  
She'll be the Queen of Hollywood_

I said goodbye to my old life. I said goodbye to my family. I said goodbye to my love. And I didn't look back. I would become the world's greatest actress and there was nothing I wouldn't do nor give up to achieve my dream. Nothing.

_And the cynics they will wonder  
What's the difference with this dream  
And the dreams of countless others  
All believing in TV  
They see their handprints in a sidewalk  
Flashing cameras on the scene  
And a shining limousine_

It was hard when I first moved to Hollywood, so much harder than I imagined it would be. For months I scrapped by looking for whatever odd jobs I could find to make ends meat, while trying to pursue my dreams of acting. I don't think I ever realised just how many wannabe actors came to Hollywood all hoping to make it. And like so many others, no one would gibe me a chance. They saw me as just another face among many trying to make it, they couldn't see what was so special about me. That is, until I meet _him_. It was an accident really. I was leaving another unsuccessful casting, walking down the street feeling sorry for myself when I ran into him. Naraku Onigumo, Hollywood agent. We happened to get to talking, and by some miracle he saw in me what so many others had missed. He knew from the start that I had what it took to be a star.

He took a chance on me, became my agent even though I couldn't pay him his usual fee, and it payed off. For both of us. With a few months he got me a role in my first movie. Granted it wasn't a big role, and the movie kind of flopped, but it got me noticed at last by the greater Hollywood community. Three years and four movies later and my name is finally becoming a household name as I always knew it would be. My latest movie was the biggest by far, and saw be starring with some of Hollywood's biggest names. My dream is finally coming true, and I owe it all to Naraku.

_She's never gonna be like the one before  
She read it in her stars that there's something more  
No matter what it takes no matter how she breaks  
She'll be the Queen of Hollywood  
She's believing in a dream  
Queen of Hollywood It's a loaded fantasy_

Things have been changing back in my hometown too. Some things that have been happening I expected, but other I did not. Inuyasha succeeded in getting into the police force, he even made detective late last year. Kagome is now a kindergarten teacher, something she always wanted to be for some reason. Don't ask me why, why a person would want to spend all day around a bunch of snot-nosed brats who weren't even their's is beyond me. In fact, from what I have heard all my old childhood friends have been succeeding in fulfil their rather limited dreams. I'm happy for them really, even if I don't fully understand how they can stand to live like that.

One thing I never expected was that in my absence that Inuyasha and Kagome would get together and start dating. Even more so I never expected they would fall so much in love that they would decide to get married. I also knew that when I left Inuyasha would likely find someone else to be with, I just never expected it to be my own sister. I also never expected it would hurt so much. I still remember clearly every detail of the day five months ago when Kagome came to visit me in my penthouse in Hollywood to tell me her news and ask me to be her Maid of Honour. Kagome said that she had always dreamed I would be her Maid of Honour when she married and that she would be mine, but if it was too awkward for me with my history with Inuyasha she would understand. To this day I don't really know why I said yes, but Kagome looked so happy after I did so that I just couldn't bring myself to take it back. But it was that day that I realised part of me was still in love with Inuyasha and likely always would be. Seeing him now, looking so damn sexy in that black tux with his distinctive silver hair shinning beautifully as if fell down his back, and his golden eyes glowing with love for my sister… well, as you can imagine none of that helps much either.

Still, it's better this way. Kagome and Inuyasha are happy and following their dreams, and I am living the life I always wanted. This is the way it was meant to be and I don't regret it. Really I don't. I don't.

_Now her mother collects cut-outs  
And the pictures make her smile  
But if she saw behind the curtains_  
_It could only make her cry  
She's got hand prints on her body  
Sad moonbeams in her eyes  
not so innocent a child_

Kagome and Inuyasha aren't the only ones who have surprised me upon returning to my childhood hometown. My mother has too. The first day I was back in town, she insisted I come over. I thought she was going to talk to me about preparations for the wedding, or maybe even scold me for leaving so many years ago. I wasn't sure, we had barely spoken since I left. But she didn't do anything like that. Instead she spent the whole day showing off the many scrapbooks she had made of all the newspaper and magazine articles she could find of me over the years, and the framed posters of all my movies, even the flop that was my first attempt in the movie business. She told me how proud she was that I was her daughter, and how much she loved me and Kagome both. I felt so shocked, and so happy… and so guilty.

What would she think if she knew how I got to where I am. What would she think if she knew that in return for Naraku's services over the years over the years I had had to sell him my body over and over again. At first it was because I was so desperate for any kind of help, and had so little money, that I was willing to try anything. Then Naraku threatened to exposed my secret and ruined my career if I ever stopped, and I was too weak to say no. After all, as he pointed out so often, he made me and he could also break me. I've given up too much over the years to let that happen. Besides, I'm still getting what I wanted, I'm a rising star on her way to greatness.

_She's never gonna be like the one before  
She read it in her stars that there's something more  
No matter what it takes no matter how she breaks  
She'll be the Queen of Hollywood_

Oh, the wedding is over. Inuyasha is kissing Kagome, his now official wife. Have I been lost in my memories that long? I guess I must have been. None of that matters anyway, that's the past and it was all worth it. So what if the only man I ever loved is now married to my sister? So what if I never see my family, if my old friends have all moved on with their lives? So what if I occasionally have to sleep with Naraku in order to keep landing the roles he finds for me? I did what I had to do top get be where I am. I don't regret any of it. I don't.

_No she's never gonna be like the one before  
She read it in her stars that there's something more  
No matter what it takes and even though she breaks  
She'll be the Queen of Hollywood  
She's the Queen of Hollywood_

I'm not just some regular woman living in suburbia. I'm not stuck in some dead end job raising snot nosed brats who will never amount to anything great either. I'm a Hollywood star with the world just reading for my picking. I'm living my dream and I'm happy. Really, I am. I am.

_And her friends still talk On Corners  
She's the Queen of Hollywood_

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

This story covers a lot of new ground for me. It's the first time I've written an Inuyasha fanfic with Kikyo as the main character. It's also the first time I've written one from a first-person point of view. Add in that this is only my second ever songfic, and this is pretty new territory for me. I hope people like it. Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
